


Theatrics

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Sex Machines, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert de Morcerf, being under the spell of the Count, allowed him to paint images of "The Floating World" on his body, a style of ink painting. A harmless joke became an invitation to one of the Count's hedonistic orgies. Although Albert trusts the Count, unsure of himself he drags Baron Franz d’Épinay with him for an evening of sexual oddities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

> Edited June 19: added a fucking machine I foreshadowed but never got around to until now.

 

            Albert was on his hands and knees, raw from standing like that for so long. He was shaking, his arms tired from holding himself up as the Count painted beautiful patterns along his back. It was a traditional style, he explained. He learned the art form from Eastern space, the brushstrokes were careful, but the point of the style was to not be faltered by mistakes and simply keep the brush going. Albert felt somewhat vulnerable, being shirtless and sitting in an otherwise promiscuous pose, but he enjoyed the tickling of bristles and drops of ink running down his skin. It was cold, smooth, and he had a hard time differentiating the painting from the Count’s own chilling hands. Albert’s hands were sweaty. He was kneeling on the cold, hard floor of a stage. The seats were completely empty, but the Count sat in an embroidered chair as he painted the Viscount’s skin. There was a full-length mirror before him that showed him the beautiful paintings of a dragon with flowers and ambiguous patterns on his chest and arms. The boy tried desperately to avoid eye contact with himself out of embarrassment.

    “How does it look?” Albert asked, turning his head slightly.

Edmond hummed but did not reply. His hand grasped the boy’s shoulder gingerly before moving his hand to Albert's throat and wrapping around. Albert’s breath faltered.

“Why don’t we take a look.”

The Count pulled Albert by his neck, careful not to hurt him. The Viscount stood, shaky at first before composing himself. He lifted his head to see the images of fish become scales, become circles, then petals and flowers down his body. His lips parted, reminiscing just moments ago when the Count painted along the vein and pubic trail at his groin. Both of Edmond’s ice hands held Viscount de Morcerf’s shoulders, turning him just slightly. Albert was amazed by the details, scales that became lengths of tentacles to an octopus, capturing fish and…

Albert flushed and stiffened and the Count of Monte Cristo boffed with amusement, hands clasping Albert's shoulders. The fish were phallic, the octopus yonic. There was the length of a centipede, covered in fish scales whose head was ambiguously ejaculating droplets that became petals. Albert covered his face and felt the Count pull him close, still laughing at his flustered state. It echoed throughout the empty theatre.

Edmond patted the boy’s shoulders once more, making him squeak.

“Eroticism has been an artform since the beginning. There are those in Eastern Space who have taken intimacies and erotic imagery and use them for not only personal pleasure, but to share as one would in galleries.”

“Are you… Are you serious?” Albert was stunned before he thought of lecherous gods ancient people had worshiped, their embracing of nudity and sex as art.

“Of course. Even the Greeks and Romans shared with us their depictions of Eros, both the god and the art. Stories of Pan and his nymphs, or buxom Aphrodite freely giving others her adoration and sensuality, for example. In regions even here and on Luna, there are dens and lounges made for those who wish to participate, watch, and otherwise enjoy the pleasures and talents of erotic artists. The imagination of the artist is truly magnificent. There are scrolls and paintings filled edge to edge with the fantasies of both lonely and completely fulfilled persons, ancient books on shared pleasure between lovers. Such art contains sketches and paintings of lofty wives at sea being entertained by the tentacles of sea creatures, concepts of phallic sculptures, sex toys that is, depictions of kink and fetish. However, I apologize. I had not meant to mar your flesh with what Parisians find crude and distasteful.”

Albert spoke up quickly, correcting the Count.

“No, Sir! It isn’t that… I’m fascinated, really. It was just unexpected, a man of your stature and title openly talking about… Sex.” The word had a strange taste in his mouth, the witless virgin.

“Of course. Among my travels, I’ve picked up a few habits that are not particularly welcome here. It must make me seem tactless and uncivilized.”

“No, not at all! Just the opposite!”

“Oh?”

“You have so many interesting stories to tell, Count. I wish I could have been there to see them first hand.”

Edmond almost pitied him.

 _You would not want to see any of the horror I’ve witnessed or endured,_ he thought bitterly.

“Count?”

He smiled, masking Gankustuou beneath his graceful gestures and persona.

The Viscount had a sudden thought he quickly pushed away, fighting the heat on his cheeks. The vision of the Count entangled in bodies, hair stuck to his face with sweat and saliva with head thrown back in ecstasy.

“Albert.”

Edmond’s voice gave the boy a start.

“Sorry… I just… How do people find the time for such things? Wouldn’t they have family or friends who would worry about where they go all the time?”

“Do you?”

“Do what?”

“Worry about ‘where I go all the time.’” The Count had a smug expression that made the boy’s eyes widen. He wasn’t surprised, but more of the previous image flashed through his mind.

How unbelievably innocent he was, thought the Count. He thought of how easily he could taint and twist the boy, shape him and mold him however he wanted, all because of how dangerously golden he was.

The Count took a glance at his pocket watch, a new one to replace the one he gave to Albert. “In at least another hour, there will be a splendid show, a display of endurance and pleasure, alien, human, and machine alike.”

“Machine?”

“Yes. Not sentient, mind you, just another plaything for one’s self.”

Viscount Albert swallowed. He didn’t understand how one could use a _machine_ for sexual pleasure. Wouldn’t it be too cold or too stiff for anything like that?

Timidly, he asked, “Are you… Inviting me, Sir?”

“Do you want to come?”

“I…”

“If you feel intimidated, you could extend my invitation to, perhaps, Baron d’Épinay. You best hurry if you want to get back on time. Wear masks or cloth to cover your eyes or part of your face. These events are private. You will speak not of the world outside those kinds of rooms. Aliases are not required, as we do not speak of what happens inside to the outside world, either, but it is not uncommon. Do you understand?”

“Yessir.”

“Good. Hurry, now. I would hate for you to miss our spectacular evening. We will be here at this theatre again.”

 

Albert had forgotten that he was still wearing the ink on his skin. He supposed he could wear it a little longer, long enough to last through the orgy before he’d wash himself of filth and sin. Or at least intermingle with the Count's. The vision of the older man played through his head again. Albert stammered before excusing himself, leaving the Count’s company. He couldn’t wait to tell Franz.

 

“A _what?_ ”

“Uhm..!”

“ _Christ_ , Albert, do you have any idea..! Do you have _any_ idea what you’re proposing? What you’re getting yourself into? You can go if you want, but I’m staying. I wont have anything to do with your ideals or the Count’s personal fetishes!”

“ _Please_ , Franz, I really want to go with someone I trust!”

“Then why not ask _Eugenie?_ Hmm? Or, wait, does that mean you _don’t_ trust His _Majesty_ the Count?”

“Argh! Franz, I _do_ trust him, but I..”

“You just don’t want to be the inexperienced virgin. I can’t _believe_ you’re just.. _Giving_ yourself away like that!”

“Fine! If you don’t want to come with me, then you don’t have to!”

Albert de Morcerf turned on his heel to leave Franz behind. He tied his red and gold-trimmed mask to match his rose-motif garb. He wasn’t too worried about his fashion sense this time, he figured most clothes would be coming off. He stormed out to the carriage when he heard running behind him. Viscount Albert turned to see Franz. His friend still looked annoyed under his ivory mask and blue plumage, but he was happy Franz decided to come.

“So, he painted on you?”

“Yeah… It felt really nice, the paint brush.”

“Albert, I don’t need to hear about your rendezvous with the Count of Monte Cristo.”

“It isn’t like that at all, Franz!”

“Oh, is that why he casually invited you to this promiscuous orgy and asked you to bring your best friend, and you _somehow_ you thought it was a great idea?”

“Well, _you’re_ here, aren’t you…”

“To make sure you won’t get drugged or beaten or, God knows what else!”

Albert smiled and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. I’m glad we’re friends, Franz. I hope… I hope this isn’t going to change anything between us.”

“I’m sure it will.” Franz’s tone made Albert flinch.

“I didn’t mean… _sigh_ , Albert, you’re my friend. My _best_ friend. A little sex isn’t going to change that.”

Albert nodded. He pondered those words before deciding that no matter what, Franz and he were to stay good friends. He'd never notice the curious side glances his friend gave him when he wasn't paying attention. Franz found this trait in him to be both annoying and something he was fond of.

The two of them came to the theatre and found the Count waiting patiently on the stage. Franz made a face but Albert ran up to him excitedly.

“Count!”

Edmond was dressed differently than usual. It took the two younger boys back when they approached his leather clad physique and pitch black mask. The Count placed his finger to his lips to hush the two of them.

“You will call me _Edmond_.”

Albert nodded.

“And what about _us_ , Sir Edmond.”

 “No need. Many of us respect the boundaries of one another. We do not speak of our outside lives here, and we do not speak of our encounters here among our lives outside.”

Franz crossed his arms.

“Now, then. Let us descend.”

The room shook and caught both boys off guard, forcing Franz to catch himself and Albert to grab hold of the Count. Franz glared with jealousy in his eyes. Albert didn’t notice, but the Count sneered back. The planks of the stage reshaped and exposed gears. The floor opened up and pipe music was heard below. The three of them descended and the room lit up. Through a set of doors, there was a burst of music within a brilliant red room, lined with human and humanoid species alike. The Count sauntered to the group that had surrounded an androgynous figure whose blonde hair cascaded like that of Rapunzel. The Count introduced him as _Benedetto_. Edmond took their cravat and pulled them up, kissing them deeply. Arms folded around each other’s frames as fingers ran through hair. There was no foreplay here.

Albert was caught in staring before Franz elbowed him.

_Ow!_

Franz motioned his head to the rest of the group who were beckoning the two of them.

“Oh, the blondie’s cute.”

“The look on that one’s face – first timer!”

Edmond stared back at the two of them and outstretched his hand. Albert accepted graciously, caught by surprise when the Count pulled him into a kiss as well. The Benedetto folded their arms around Albert’s middle and kissed his neck. His arms wrapped around the Count. He hummed with need; his inexperience made him quick to arousal and mildly impatient. A woman with tentacle hair beckoned his friend with a blue-colored pianist’s finger. Franz at first thought to excuse himself, but then what would be the point in coming here? He went to her and stroked her shoulder, kissed her neck. The two of them entangled as she tugged away his overcoat.

“Oooh, so many layers, dearie. Why would you torture me so?” She teased the shell of Franz’s ear with her dark blue tongue.

Edmond had Albert tight in his arms, tongue and teeth clashing with the boy’s. Benedetto's hand slid down Albert’s sides and to his groin, palms rubbing against the buttons and growing heat. Albert’s head was pulled back by the Count’s cold hands. His fangs scraped the boy’s Adam’s apple before putting his lips over it, feeling Albert swallow between his teeth. He sucked gently. The sounds Albert squeaked made Franz incredibly jealous. He glared at the Count.

“Oh, feeling a little green, are we, doll? Here, let me.”

She opened her blouse and pulled Franz’s hands to her breasts. Franz massaged her bosom and his hands trailed to her waist, pulling her close for another kiss.

Albert was captivated by Edmond’s touch but soon he felt his trousers being unbuttoned by Benedetto behind him. He made a pathetic whimper that made the two chuckle. The Count’s icy hand pulled gently at his cock. It made the Viscount jump. His coat was pulled off and his shirt came next.

“Oh, how lovely.”

Those taking part in other pleasures marveled at the ink paintings that decorated Albert’s upper body. Franz broke his engagements with the alien woman to scold him.

“Why on earth did you get _those?_ ”

Albert turned to him only to be caught in another kiss by the Count. Edmond’s knee pressed against his testes.

“ _Mine_ ,” Gankustuou growled.

The alien woman let Franz go after another kiss, moving on to the next patron. Benedetto, kissing Albert’s neck and stroking his cock from behind motioned for Franz to come closer. Franz removed his shirt and cravat, undid his belt, and pressed himself against Albert. He kissed the image of a dragon on the boy’s arm. Benedetto stepped back, licking what bit of come Albert gave to his hand. Franz gave the Count a sharp smolder. The Count took Franz by his hair and kissed his jawline, leaving Albert dazed. The Viscount put together what was happening and kissed the Baron’s shoulder. He knelt, kissing Franz’s hand, hip, and undid his blue trousers. His lips met the base of Franz’s cock and he ran his tongue up to his uncut tip. His tongue licked at Franz’s tip beneath his foreskin, making the Baron shudder. Franz’s hands tousled Albert’s hair as they kneaded his scalp. Edmond brushed back the Baron’s hair to kiss his cheek and jaw gently, licking and nipping his smooth skin.

Albert’s lips took in Franz’s red-tipped cock, one hand groping at the boy’s balls. Edmond left the two for but a moment, oiling both his hands. A lubricated hand groped Albert’s ass and teased his hole. He slapped the boy’s skin, making him yelp around the Baron’s prick.

The Count’s fingers prodded the young Viscount. Albert was glad or the masks as he pulled Franz closer, further into his mouth by his thighs. Edmond caressed Albert’s lower back, his middle and index fingers working him from the inside.

“Oh, darling, do you need help with that?”

The alien woman brought the others with her. She stood behind Franz, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders. Her smooth hands slid down the young blonde’s sides, a slick tentacle making its way into him. Franz stiffened, gripping Albert’s hair tightly. He gyrated his hips, caught between a hot mouth and a slender appendage. Edmond’s claws dug and scratched down Viscount Morcerf’s bottom. He was careful with his prodding fingers, making sure not to harm Albert in the wrong places. The young boy was preoccupied by sucking the prick of his best friend. The Count unzipped his pants, his own cock lined with markings from Gankutsuou. He teased Albert from behind with the tip of his prick, putting in and pulling out. Albert pulled back and forth, slowly, sucking Baron d’Épinay as best he could. His teeth would scrape the boy’s dorsal vein, making his voice catch in his throat and the alien woman laugh. She added a second tentacle into Franz’s ass, a third wrapped at the base of his cock as Albert sucked him off. His body couldn’t figure out which way to buck, overwhelmed by the attentions he was getting.

Edmond held tightly onto Albert’s waist, pushing his hips forward, pressing himself deeper into the young son of Morcerf/Mondego. Albert tightly wrapped his arms around Franz’s thighs, taking in as much of his cock as he could. The blue tentacle wrapped around it stroked his cheek. The alien woman pinched both of Franz’s nipples, pulling them gently and twisting them just slightly. He was panting by now, stifling his whimpers as best he could, biting his lip and claws Albert’s scalp.

Albert, with a full mouth, squeaked as Edmond slapped his hips against the young boy’s ass. The Viscount hummed desperately around Franz’s cock as the Count pulled out so slowly before hitting against him again. He growled, but not as Edmond. Gankutsuou’s marking lit, but they were dim. Edmond leaned closer to Albert, kissing his shoulder blades and leaving red marks where his claws once were down his arms. The ink was smearing between the two of them, melting with sweat and heat. Most of their group was masturbating to the sight of the usually collected Edmond become so discomposed by the young pair of aristocrats. He had become a part of the menagerie, a game the others would attempt and fail as they would swoon under the decorative boot of The Count of Monte Cristo.

The stifled mewls of Albert became more frequent as Edmond bit parts of his flesh, quickening his pace and dragging his nails-turned-talons down the Viscount’s abdomen

 One person, covered head to toe in slick material, latex or perhaps PVC from the shine, brought out a boxy looking thing, a machine gilded with obnoxious floral patterns. There was a cylindrical shape to it, at the end a thick and knotted cock.

"Albert," gasped Edmond. He brought himself to stop, holding the boy 's waist to steady himself.

His hand wrapped itself around the Viscount's throat, squeezing gently, massaging him. He could feel Albert swallow around his companion's flush prick. The Count pulled Albert away, sitting him up close to his leatherclad chest.One hand at his throat, another slid down his ink stained abdomen, down his groin to the base of his cock. Albert whimpered.

"Why don't you be the one to try, my guest of honor."

Edmond's sanguine expression went unnoticed by the youth.

"Turn around. Now lay there. Good." He stroked Albert's damp hair.

Edmond waved his hand and moved out of the way, sitting by Albert's side. He caressed the boy's thigh and parted his legs. Franz had been taken off to the side, his hands squeezing the woman's thighs as her tentacles groped and pulled at his cock. Another pair, slick with self-lubricant, made their way back and forth inside Franz ass. His back was arched and his mouth hung open. He was much more quiet than Albert in his pleasure.

Edmond and the Zentai individual brought the machine closer to Albert. They were sure to pour plenty of oil on it. Edmond made sure Albert was still plenty lubed as well before attempting to slide the tip of the machine into him. The Zentai figure moved to behind Albert, sitting him up and pulled him close. Slick, gloved hands teased the head of Albert's cock. Edmond tended to the machine, setting it at a very slow setting at first. Once he was sure Viscount Morcerf had adjusted enough, he set it to a medium pace. Albert more than appreciated the ministrations the stranger behind him was giving his cock. He arched himself just somewhat off the floor, hoping to have more of the machine fuck him terribly. He could hear Edmond's laugh as he quietly begged, _please, please Count._

The Count gave him a devilish smile before letting the machine gradually speed up. He stood before Albert, petting his head and pressing his own marked prick to Albert's lips. Albert immediately wrapped his dick-swollen lips around the organ, his hands sliding up and down, stroking the Count's sides. 

Franz could hear his companion moan from across the room. He was taken back by the sight, Albert being held from behind, fucked by a machine as he worshipped the Count's muscular frame. 

"Pay attention to me, now," hummed the alien woman as she pushed the boy onto his hands and knees, putting one stiletto heeled boot to his back as she slapped his ass and furthered her tentacles into him. 

Albert by now was squirming, frequent little mewlings were lost as vibrations around the Count's thicker shaft. Edmond had looked down to allow his hair to block his face, losing composure as he rutted against Albert's red face.

Franz’s calls intermixed with all the other noise, aliens and human alike; palms and fingers slipping past labia, mouths to breasts and tentacles to cocks, their sounds intermingled, and eventually it all became indistinguishable choir of guttural noise.

Too tired to altogether move, Albert and Franz lay beside each other, drenched in sweat, saliva, and oil. The Count checked their masks to be sure they were still tight and wiped away the come from Albert's innocent face. Most of their decadent parade had left, save for a few sleeping hedonists. Edmond held Albert from behind, who was gasping for breath and still very warm. He ran his tongue by Albert’s neck. The boy was honestly frightened that perhaps Lady G___ was right, that he was a vampire. Albert was quick to relief when the Count simply kissed the nape of his neck with gentle kindness. He brushed back Albert’s brown hair, keeping him close by his body. He may not care much for Franz, but the blonde was taken care of by the alien woman who cradled him.

By the next hour or so, the young boys were still too tired to get up on their own. Franz had vague recollection of being mostly clothed, sitting beside Albert in a dark carriage ride, glancing tiredly to find the Count opposite of Viscount Morcerf, fully clad in his usual wool coat and hat, as if none of it had happened at all. The Baron honestly wanted to forget most of it ever did.


End file.
